magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Format Issue 280
This issue is dated July 2013 and priced at £5.99. Features Music, music everywhere - Neil Mohr - 6 pages (68-73) :Lose yourself in a world of multi-room, multi-streamed music with Neil Mohr. The Bitcoin Gold Rush - Neil Mohr - 6 pages (70-75) :Is there gold in them there hills, or is it all virtual? Neil Mohr goes mining for bitcoins. Hot Wired Mine for Bitcoins - Alan Dexter - 3 pages (76-78) :Alan Dexter shows you how to turn your gaming rig into the perfect mining platform. Fight disease with your PC - 2 pages (80-81) :Use your PC to help scientists cure the world's worst diseases with Folding@home Follow your favourite sites - Alex Cox - 4 pages (82-85) :Alex Cox explains why you don't need to to trawl the web for news - RSS does it all for you. Master Reddit - Nick Odzantis - 4 pages (86-89) :Nick Odzantis takes you on a journey into the hyperactive mega-forum. Ask Luis - Luis Villazon - 5 pages (108-112) Supertest Next-Gen PC Gaming - 4 pages (6-9) :PCs are defined by their tech, so how does the PC stay ahead of the game? Intel still dissing desktops - 1 page (10) :With punters buying laptops and tablets in droves, will Intel bother to make faster desktop CPUs? Game on for AMD - 1 page (11) :After a very shaky 2012, the future looks surprisingly bright for AMD CPUs. Trickle-down Titan - 1 page (12) :New graphics tech from Nvidia isn't imminent, but its best chips are about to get much cheaper. Rehashed Radeons - 1 page (13) :AMD has got its graphics in the new games consoles, but what about faster chips for PCs? Stacking up - 1 page (14) :DDR4 is coming, but it's stacked memory that could really drop the bandwidth bomb. Tiny is the new trendy - 1 page (15) :Small motherboards are the next big thing. Oh, and don't worry about that soldered CPU scare. Beating the bottleneck - 1 page (16) :SSD performance has hit the wall thanks to the limitations of SATA, but there is a solution. The price of pixels - 1 page (17) :Big panels are no longer pricey. Is pixel density to rival smartphones the next trend in cheapness? Piecing it all together - 1 page (18) :There's a wind of change blowing through the peripheral landscape. Future Sight - 2 pages (20-21) :What about the long term? This is how the PC will change... Better, faster, stronger - 1 page (22) :The PC will become the main target of games development. Hardware All scores rated out of 5. Wireless Speaker Round-Up - 2 pages (52-53) New Gear... Matt Hanson - 1.5 pages (54-55) Tech Briefing: Next-gen Nvidia - Dave James - 2 pages (56-57) : It's graphics galore as Dave James gets his techie paws all over the latest generation of graphics cards from the minds at Nvidia. Tech Porn - AMD Radeon HD 7990 - Dave James - 2 pages (58-59) Tech Briefing: Rig Builder - Dave James - 2 pages (66-67) Games "Company of Heroes 2 is like CoD, but from the perspective of a despairing lieutenant." - Dan Griliopoulos - 1 page (90) Reviews Notes This is the first issue of PC Format to bound by staples. Other Credits Deputy Editor :Dave James Reviews Editor :Matt Hanson New Media Editor :Jeremy Ford Technology Writers :Jeremy Laird, Luis Villazon Art Editor :Fraser McDermott Managing Editor :Cat Hackforth Operations Editor :Chris Thornett Production Assistant :Dom Reseigh-Lincoln Contributors :Matthew Bolton, Richard Cobbett, Alex Cox, Simon Crisp, Nathan Ditum, Phil Iwaniuk, Rich McCormick, Neil Mohr, Tyler Wilde, Henry Winchester, Andy Kelly, Nick Odzantis, Cassandra Khaw, Dan Griliopoulos, Craig Owens, Evan Lahti, Marsh Davies External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews